


Only the Young

by Sniperdoodle



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/Sniperdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of one of the original concepts of Wolverine, where Logan was actually a teenager.</p>
<p>After spending most of his life at Weapon X, Logan is finally rescue with his younger sister/clone Laura by S.H.I.E.L.D. </p>
<p>Now, out of that hellhole, Logan has to deal with Xavier's Institution as well as being forced to go to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s school for super powered beings. Some days he prefers Weapon X because at least he didn't have to deal with the real worlds. Other days, Logan's glad he's escaped the confines of Weapon X and is able to release his real self. In the end, the real world is just another mission to complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Young

_The light in the dark world hurt young Logan’s eyes at first, as the silhouette of men in armor walked through the hole in the wall._

_He stepped in front of Laura and brandished his claws. Nothing was going to get in his way of protecting his little sister. Logan snarled trying to warn off the approaching human beings, but they continued to slowly stalk towards Logan and Laura._

_“Logan, be careful,” Laura whispered to him, not wanting Logan to start a fight._

_“They’re just kids,” one of the people stated as their faces became clear._

_“I’m fourteen!” Logan interjected, hating when people misinterpreted his age. Logan thought he definitely looked fourteen so he had no idea why everyone still called him a kid._

_“Put your hands down son,” a different man who carried no gun but wore an eye patch. “We don’t want to hurt you.”_

 

            Standing in the doorway of Xavier’s Institution for Gifted Children, Logan felt a deep hatred boil up inside of him. This hatred was even stronger than the one he felt as the scientists at Weapon X poked needles into his skin and covered his bones with adamantium. It was a hatred that seemed undying and nothing could top it. This hatred wasn’t for the Institution itself, but mostly for the fact that there was a major douche standing in front of him.

            Nick Fury stood right behind Logan and Laura as he introduced the two mutants to Professor Xavier and his two students: Scott Summers and Jean Grey.

            “Xavier,” Fury began. “Logan and Laura.”

            Logan was short for a fourteen year-old, but he made up for it with his muscles he got from training hard at Weapon X. He had short black hair and a clean face even though he already had to shave a lot. Logan often questioned the idea of sideburns and never followed through. Logan often scowled and never smiled because of what he saw at Weapon X, but everyone once and a while; Laura could get a smile out of him. Logan wore a leather jacket that one of the scientists were gracious enough to give to Logan, along with a new button-up tee-shirt, new jeans, and new sneakers that S.H.I.E.L.D. gave to him. He had very little possessions, only the new clothes S.H.I.E.L.D. gave to him, because all the clothes he wore at Weapon X were old, tattered, and torn.

            Laura was a lot peppier than Logan, looking on the bright side of things because Logan did his best to protect Laura from the scientists at Weapon X. Whenever a scientist wanted to do a test on Laura, Logan offered himself up to these horrifying tests to protect his ~~clone~~ little sister. Laura was a clone of Logan, but she was a girl because the scientists were missing the Y chromosome from the DNA sample they got from Logan. Logan ~~sliced off the hands of scientists~~ refused the scientists who tried to get another sample of DNA from him, so they went forward and made a female version of Logan name X-23, or the name the one nice scientist (Sarah or something like that) gave her, Laura.

            Laura had long black hair that was tied back in a pony tail and had dark blue eyes just like Logan’s. She could be considered Logan’s twin, but it’s just that she is seven years younger than him. She wore a red shirt and jeans along with new shoes that S.H.I.E.L.D. gave her, because Laura’s clothes were equally torn and tattered. Other than clothes, Laura has a stuffed dog named Wolvie that the one nice scientist most likely named Sarah gave to her that Laura refused to part with even though he was becoming extremely scruffy and a little bit scraggily.

            “Welcome to the Institution,” Xavier welcomed to two young mutants. “I am Professor Charles Xavier, and these are my two students Scott Summers and Jean Grey.”

            “Hello,” Jean greeted them.   

            “Hey,” Scott said with a friendly tone.

            Logan continued to scowl, and Laura looked to Logan to try and figure out what to do. When she saw that Logan just scowl, she did not make a move to greet the other students at the Institution.

            Logan wasn’t enjoying this one bit. With his super sense of smell, he was often able to smell what people were like. Fury smelled like superiority, and Xavier smelled like a father figure if that was a thing. Jean smelled nice ~~(both personality and regular smell)~~ and Scott smelled like a douche. He felt like staying here at Xavier’s wasn’t going to be good for him or Laura, which is why he showed his dislike.

            When Laura saw that Jean and Scott were both a bit confused by Logan’s scowl and the way he was twitching his nose, Laura decided to explain.

            “Logan’s just being a butthead because he doesn’t like anyone he first meets,” Laura explained and giggled.

            “I do not,” Logan growled in reply.

            Laura broke away from Logan’s side of shake Jean’s and Scott’s hands.

            “Hi!” Laura greeted them cheerfully.

            “Nice to meet you Laura,” Jean said to the seven year-old as Scott walked over to become acquainted with Logan.

            “So Logan, are you going to go to Midtown High?” Scott asked Logan before questioning his powers. Logan glared at Scott and Fury answered that question for him.

            “No,” Fury replied. “As apart of the deal of allowing Logan and Laura staying at the mansion, they will be attending an S.H.I.E.L.D. school because of their special powers and the fact that they have exactly no experience in the real world.”

            “Why?” Jean then asked. “And what are your powers?”

            Logan answered that questioned by unsheathing his claws and showing the two surprised students them the two pairs of three metal claws coming out of his hands.

            “I just have two coming out of each hand and one coming out of each foot,” Laura added but not unsheathing her claws.

            “They both also have super senses and a healing factor,” Fury added. “So they are very dangerous.”

            “They’re just kids,” Scott added not seeing Fury’s point on this.

            “I’m fourteen!” Logan interjected.

            “Logan was captured by a rouge facility called Weapon X that turned mutants into weapons,” Fury explained to Scott and Jean. “Logan was the first. They gave him bones of adamantium and exposed his mutant power at an early age before turning him into a killing machine. They then cloned Laura off his DNA.”

            “I’m not his clone,” Laura huffed. “I’m his little sister.”

            “You sure are,” Logan said showing a little emotion with a smirk and ruffling her hair. Laura quickly ducked out of the way and laughed at Logan actually showing emotion in front of strangers.

            “That’s horrible,” Jean said, talking about Weapon X.

            “S.H.I.E.L.D. has been tracking them for years,” Fury continued. “We only found them a few days ago, and we were able to get was Logan and Laura. There are still more mutants being tested on in there according to Logan.”

            “How many?” Scott asked.

            “I don’t know all of them,” Logan answered. “Just a few. There was Sabretooth, Maverick, Deadpool, Kestrel, Silver Fox, Lady Deathstrike, Kane, Omega Red.”

            “What about their real names?” Jean then asked.

            “We all called each other by our code names,” Logan replied.

            “What were you called?” Scott then asked.

            Logan looked around before answering, “Wolverine.


End file.
